gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Fat Bottomed Girls
Fat Bottomed Girls ist ein Song aus der der zwölften Folge der zweiten Staffel, Liebeslied zum Leid, und wird von Puck gesungen. Er versucht mit dem Lied Lauren zu beeindrucken, aber das geht nach hinten los, weil sie sich eher beleidigt fühlt. Das Original stammt von Queen aus ihrem siebten Album "Jazz" aus dem Jahr 1978. Charts Lyrics Puck mit New Directions-Jungs: Ooohhh, you gonna take me home tonight Ooohhh, down beside that red firelight Ooohhh, you gonna let it all hang out Fat bottomed girls you make the rockin' world go round Puck: Hey I was just a skinny lad Never knew no good from bad But I knew love before I left my nursery, huh Left alone with big fat fanny She was such a naughty nanny Heap big woman you made a bad boy out of me Hey hey! Ho! I've been singing with my band Across the wire across the land I seen every blue eyed floozy on the way, hey But their beauty and their style Went kind of smooth after a while Take me to them lardy ladies every time C'mon Puck mit New Directions-Jungs: Ooohhh, wont you take me home tonight? Ooohhh, down beside that red firelight Ooohhh, and you give it all you got Fat bottomed girls you make the rockin' world go round Fat bottomed girls you make the rockin' world go round Puck: Hey listen here I've got mortgages and homes I got stiffness in my bones Ain't no beauty queens in this locality, I tell you Oh but I still get my pleasure Still got my greatest treasure Hey big woman you gonna make a big man of me Now get this Puck mit New Directions-Jungs: Ooohhh (Puck: I know) you gonna take me home tonight (Puck: Please) Ooohhh, down beside that red firelight Ooohhh, you gonna let it all hang out Fat bottomed girls you make the rockin' world go round (Puck: Yeah) Fat bottomed girls you make the rockin' world go round Puck: Get on your bikes and ride Ooohhh yeah, ohh yeah, them fat bottomed girls (New Directions-Jungs: Fat bottomed girls) Yeah yeah yeah, alright, ride em' cowboy (New Directions-Jungs: Fat bottomed girls) Yes yes Trivia *Mercedes, Santana und Rachel, die alle drei mit Puck zusammen waren, sitzen während des Songs nebeneinander und sind geschockt, dass er für Lauren singt. Santana ist dabei die Einzige, die sich nicht mit dem Song anfreundet, während die anderen beiden später amüsiert mitmachen. *Das ist der einzige Queen-Song, der nicht in Kostümen performt wird: **''Somebody to Love'' - blau **''Another One Bites the Dust'' - blau **''Bohemian Rhapsody'' - Regionals-Outfits **''We Are The Champions'' - Nationals-Outfits **''Don't Stop Me Now'' - Outfit von Freddie Mercury inspiriert. Fehler *Nachdem Puck "Get on your bikes and ride!" singt, kann man sehen, wie Mercedes und Rachel aufstehen, um mitzutanzen. Einige Einstellungen später werden sie aber wieder gezeigt, wie sie aufstehen. *Während Puck den Refrain singt, wechselt er laufend (in einer unmöglich zu schaffenden Zeit) von sitzend zu stehend. *Bei der Performance wechseln einige Kids zwischen den Kameraeinstellungen von auf dem Stuhl sitzend zu stehend und tanzend. *Nachdem Puck "Fat Bottomed Girls" singt, zeigt Santana auf ihn, wobei ihr Ring die Hand wechselt. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 2 Kategorie:Solos von Noah Puckerman